Sculpture in the Round
by MaleficGhoul
Summary: Being Deidara's partner certainly has its benefits. Not only is he very skilled in battle, but he has a few other tricks up his sleeve too. Blaze disrespected his art and pushed him over the edge, so now punishment must be given to show her what true art is. When that isn't enough, a certain Jashinist is asked to join the fun. One shot, DeidaraxOCxHidan


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

**Warning! SEX! **There are plenty of DeidaraxFemaleOC and HidanxFemaleOC shenanigans, so beware!

This is also my first lemon, written for someone very close to me. I hope it's not too bad…

* * *

**SCULPTURE IN THE ROUND**

"You know, you didn't have to blow up the whole fucking village, right?" said a female voice, coming from an individual wearing an infamous Akatsuki robe.

"Psh, what do you know about art, hm?" Muttered a young, blonde male cloaked in an Akatsuki robe as well.

Due to his slender figure and unbelievably long hair, Deidara could actually be mistaken for a female. If a poor soul managed to make this mistake though, they would be left with a crater where their face use to be. On most occasions though, they would probably be blown up into small charred pieces.

Blaze, the newest addition to the Akatsuki _loved _to tease Deidara about his looks, even though she adored him and found him extremely attractive.

Due to the great puppet master Sasori being defeated at the hands of Sakura Hanuro and Chiyo, who ended up being Sasori's grandmother of all people, Deidara needed a replacement partner. Soon after, word went around that Sasori had been defeated and some of the most vile and skilled criminals attempted to find the organization and join their ranks. Very few were successful in finding the Akatsuki, and even less survived a 'test' to see if they were worthy. All but one mere girl perished in practice battles against Deidara.

Blaze was no professional artist like Deidara or Sasori, but she could master both fire and wind chakra natures at the same time which granted her enormous destructive power and her taijutsu skills almost rivaled Kisame's. Deidara was very impressed with her techniques, plus she was a nice piece of ass. As Hidan put it best, the Akatsuki was just a big "sausage fest," save for Konan, though Konan was rarely seen.

Being an eighteen year old who would be soon turning nineteen, Blaze was a perfect partner for Deidara who was nineteen himself. Despite the name 'Blaze,' she did not have any physical attributes which complimented her name. Instead of being a red-head, she had long black hair that contrasted with her milky white skin and eyes that were a fair mix of blue and green. Her slender yet curvy figure would distract the men of the Akatsuki from time to time, but after a while everyone got use to the new addition.

After a few missions, Deidara grew a liking towards Blaze, Blaze grew a liking towards Deidara, and eventually the two Akatsuki members started fucking each other's brains out on a normal basis. The two would describe their relationship as "friends with benefits" but it really was something like "Benefits with friendship." They were really violent and kinky about their love life as well; one could imagine that Deidara's hand-mouths could be used for much more than making clay bombs, and Blaze was a pretty aggressive individual, even when she had time off from killing people.

Recently, the Akatsuki had a contract with a weapons and supplies dealer. The deal was that if they took out a nearby town which provided fierce trading competition the Akatsuki could have as much cargo as they needed. Deidara and Blaze were tasked with the mission, and needless to say, Deidara took things a little too far. And by too far, Deidara used his C3 on the pint-sized town, leveling it and anything within a 50km radius. Blaze had a feeling he was just trying to impress her with his ultimate attack. She smirked at the thought of Deidara's boyish charm, though he tried not to show it and instead acted as masculine as possible. Blaze liked the manly side, but she knew Deidara was still an immature boy sometimes. She loved to make him prove her wrong by force sometimes.

"What do I know about art? Well I know you're shit at it." Blaze said to her partner with a small smirk crawling up one side of her mouth.

Blaze loved to push Deidara over the edge sometimes; this would make him much more aggressive in bed and show his true manliness.

Deidara stood still within the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout in disbelief for a couple seconds as his partner walked ahead, swaying her hips as she stride ahead. No matter how many times he heard something like this from Blaze, his pride got damaged. His art was his everything. His hobby, his jutsu, his life, and this dumb girl didn't understand that. He would make her understand.

Deidara snapped out of his disbelief and hurried forward to catch up with his seductive partner. Though her body was hidden under a robe, he could clearly see the outline of her hourglass curves and the way her hips swayed as she walked. Her black hair was waist long and stopped perfectly where her firm ass was, swaying right along with her hips.

As they headed for their quarters, Deidara was completely silent as he walked along side Blaze. Blaze looked over at her silent partner and let out a brief chuckle.

"Don't tell me the poor _little boy _is mad at the mean old hag!"

Deidara was indeed mad, but not at an old hag. His current nemesis was an attractive young woman who needed to be disciplined.

"Just you wait, I'll make you eat your words, hm!" replied the artist. He was thinking about making her eat something much more solid than words.

"Kay, whatever you say_, little boy_." Blaze fired back at Deidara. It's been almost a week since she had gotten any action, so she was ready for a full-out assault at the hands of Deidara. Getting him riled up was almost as fun as the sex was.

Deidara could feel the urge to make her know who the man was growing inside like a wildfire, but they were still a good walk away from their private quarters. Deidara looked to his right and saw a spare room coming up.

"_It may or may not have a bed,"_ the crazed blonde thought to himself, _"but it doesn't matter what kind of medium I have. Art is always a __**bang**__."_

"You're all talk anyway!" proclaimed Blaze, trying to instigate even more, "Art this, art that, is there anything else you can d-"

Though Deidara was a long range specialist, he was quite swift in close quarters. Before the fire and wind expert could finish her sentence, Deidara already had a hand over the girl's mouth and an arm around her torso. Being a taijutsu expert herself, Blaze could have easily countered this hold, but chose not to. She had never seen Deidara break and become this aggressive so quickly. She liked where this was going.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." Deidara said with a low growl. Blaze's interest peaked as she was being restrained.

With a swift motion, Deidara forced the spare room's door open and literally threw Blaze inside before violently slamming the door, trapping Blaze and himself inside. Blaze bit her lip while Deidara wasn't looking.

Deidara turned around and gazed at the girl, who was now lying in the center of the small room. Luckily for her sake, she landed on an old mattress which lacked any sort of frame. Scattered throughout the room were other old pieces of furniture and random supply crates, which looked as if they had been gathering dust over time.

Blaze's Akatsuki robe had become half unbuttoned, revealing her lower half; long, slender legs clad in knee-high boots and black shorts which barely covered three inches of her thighs. A loose weapon belt hung around her lower waist tilted to one side with several knives hanging off. The sheathed blades harmlessly scraped against her pale flesh.

Blaze curled up lightly on the mattress, making sure to show as much skin of her legs as possible, and gave Deidara a seductive look.

"Well, looks like you're ready to teach me n art lesson, huh?"

The black-haired girl possessed a labret piercing similar to Konan's which she nibbled on when extremely aroused. Whenever Deidara saw this it drove him insane.

"It's clear you don't respect my talents, so I have no choice but to force you to." The blonde man said while towering over Blaze with a smirk. The mouths in his hands salivated slightly, as if hungry for something other than clay.

Deidara threw his cloak off, revealing his usual attire of mesh armor underneath a dark grey v-neck.

Seeing that Deidara was getting serious, Blaze unbuttoned the rest of her cloak, revealing a red tank top with black straps and edges. A black bra strap had already fallen down and hung halfway down the girls arm. Blaze slightly spread her legs open and beckoned Deidara to come closer.

Deidara pounced on top of Blaze, restraining her by the upper arms and glared into her eyes. While the blonde was very sexually aroused, he still bore plenty of anger towards his partner. He _would _make her suffer for being such a cunt to him all the time, but not before he had his way with her first.

Blaze tried freeing her arms, but to no avail; Deidara may have been one of the more slender Akatsuki members, but he certainly wasn't weak. He slightly dug his black nails into Blazes arms as she tried to escape.

"Well, looks like you haven't gotten too weak after all." Blaze sneered at Deidara.

Deidara chuckled lightly and allowed a grin to crawl up his face.

"I think you're the one who's getting weak, Blaze."

To Blaze's surprise, Deidara picked her up by the forearms, turned her around, and threw her back down to the bed. He had managed to get a handful of her cloak as she fell, causing the article of clothing to be yanked away from her body. Deidara merely tossed it aside as he examined his prize; Blaze was now on her hands and knees with her ass facing towards Deidara at an upward angle, as if she wanted to be penetrated from behind. The only problem was that her shorts were in the way.

Deidara swiftly bent down beside her partner and grabbed a handful of hair, dragging her head up. The blonde pressed his face against the side of hers and gave her a heavy sniff as he slowly moved his nose from the base of her neck up to her ear.

"You're a filthy bitch, but you're _**my **_filthy bitch." The Blonde whispered into Blaze's ear with a low, husky growl. He then proceeded to slam her face down into the mattress before delivering a solid spank to her ass which echoed throughout the room.

Blaze whimpered with a little bit of pain, but enjoyed it as well. The now-submissive girl could feel a little bit of moisture forming in her underwear.

Deidara grabbed Blaze by the hair again and forced her face into the mattress, still keeping a ball of hair in his hand. He made sure her face was to the side as he held her down; he wanted to teach her a lesson, not suffocate her. He had already lost one partner and leader would certainly not be pleased with a second casualty.

Using his free hand, Deidara spanked her ass countless times, increasing the strength and speed of his swing each time. He kept an eye on Blaze's face as he did this; he wanted to see her face twist with pleasure as she moaned.

If her ass wasn't red enough under her short shorts, Deidara took it a step further. He quickly undid her weapon belt and removed all the knives from it. He kept one eye studying her as he did this to make sure she didn't retaliate, but the girl loved where this was going; she was curious to see what happened to her next.

Once all knives were promptly removed, Deidara frantically pulled down Blaze's shorts, leaving them around her lower thighs. Underneath the black shorts the girl wore a purple thong with black lace around the edges. The main purple section was much darker in one area, signifying that Blaze was enjoying herself at the moment. Deidara could also see several pink handprints on her.

"Hm, I wonder where these came from?" Deidara sarcastically snarled as he matched up his hand with one of the pink marks. The artist then folded the belt in half, making sure the inner leather side was now on the outside, and whipped it against Blaze with a thunderous _CRACK!_

Blaze's head shot up as she now whimpered even louder than before. Deidara could even swear he saw the girl tear up a bit. The bomber looked down at his handy work and grinned at the large rectangular mark now parading across Blaze's ass.

Most girls would have had enough by now, but Blaze had a masochist side that only Deidara knew about. If Hidan had found out about this, Blaze would never hear the end of it.

Deidara delivered a few more cracks from the makeshift whip until he got bored of whipping her. Punishment was still on the mind of the blonde Akatsuki member as he quickly calculated another form of punishment.

Deidara yanked Blaze up by the hair so she was kneeling down on the bed and pulled off her tank top without a second thought. He then kneeled down in front of Blaze so he could examine her body from the front.

Blaze's breasts weren't the largest, but they were by far not the smallest either; Deidara loved girls who wore size B or C bras, and Blaze fit right into the middle of his ideal breast sizes. He especially loved the look that push-up bras gave to breasts, and was happy to know that Blaze was wearing one at the moment. Just as all the other Akatsuki could assume, Blaze did in fact have one hell of a curvy body, even though she was in perfect, slender shape. Tracing his fingers along her curves could instantly turn Deidara on at anytime.

After giving Blaze's breasts a few good squeezes over the bra, Deidara then slipped both of his index fingers underneath each of her bra cups and lightly dragged them across her nipples.

If there was one body part that stimulated Blaze the most, it was her nipples. Almost instantaneous, Blaze gasped and closed her eyes with pleasure. She was about to grab a hold of Deidara's arms and pull him on top of her, but Deidara saw through this and swatted her hands away before going back to teasing her.

"De-Deidara…" Blaze managed to choke out between moans, "f-f-fuck meeeee. Fuck me you bastard!"

Deidara, pleased with how obedient she was now almost gave in to her suggestion, but then realized he was doing all this for a reason; she needed to suffer much more.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily." Hissed Deidara, punctuating his statement with a chuckle.

Possessing quick hands, due to his artistic talents, Deidara unhooked Blaze's black bra with no opposition and promptly pulled it off of her shoulders.

Deidara took a second to admire the natural shape and size of her breasts along with the gorgeous curves of her torso; it was a true work of art, and even Deidara, who was biased towards anything but flashy explosions, had to take a moment and respect her natural beauty.

Deidara smirked as he grabbed hold of Blaze's breasts. The artist had another weapon up his sleeve to torture Blaze which was unique to him, and only him.

Blaze was almost shocked when she a wet sensation on each of her breasts. She quickly snapped her head down, before feeling pleasure jolt through her body, ending in a pulsating sensation between her legs. The sensation forced her to whip her head back up with a loud groan.

Deidara was using the tongues inside his modified hands to lick small circles around the girl's nipples. Fingers felt amazing against them, but a wet tongue was ecstasy to the girl and instantly made her thong dampen.

Blaze's partner laughed as he examined the look on Blaze's face as a result of his jutsu inflicted hands.

"As much as I'd love to finish you off, I think you've been a little too bitchy lately. Apologize, hm!"

Blaze could barely speak as Deidara's hand-mouths were now placed over her nipples, softly sucking on them as the ends of his tongues lightly flicked across the tips. Only brief moans could escape her mouth.

"What was that?" Inquired Deidara, who started sucking harder.

In between heavy gasps, Blaze managed to spill out a sentence.

"I-I'm s-s-," she gasped, "sorry, I'M s-SORRY!" screamed Deidara's black-haired partner.

Blaze closed her eyes as the sensation between her legs radiated with more power. Just as her womanhood was about to burst from the stimulation, it ceased completely. Blaze opened her eyes and looked up to realize her partner was standing in front of her, cock threaded through his pants and in hand.

"Show me that you're truly sorry. You know what to do, hm." Deidara was glaring down at the girl, fueling the desire in her eyes.

Blaze grabbed Deidara's cock and almost threw her mouth on top. The bomber grabbed a handful of the girl's hair as she took his impressive length in her moth as far as she could, nearly gagging on it. Deidara loved to hear the sound of Blaze gagging whenever she sucked his dick; it made him feel powerful.

Blaze slowly pulled her head away from her lover, making sure she kept her lips pursed together as she did so to give Deidara as much pleasure as possible. Just as she was at the tip, the blonde, while still holding her hair in a vice grip, forced her back upon it, making the girl gag slightly again.

Failing to resist any longer, Blaze shoved one of her hands underneath her thong and started rubbing her aroused clit, making herself ooze with more pleasure. Deidara forcefully pulled her hand up and licked her salty fluid from her fingertips. Blaze took this opportunity to pleasure herself with her unused hand.

Using her hair as a handle, Deidara vigorously pumped the girls head back and forth, essentially masturbating himself using Blaze's mouth.

"You filthy little slut," Deidara groaned at Blaze, "I hope you're learning your lesson."

Blaze would have answered the blonde, but she was nearly chocking on his long dick. His force increased as he drove her mouth as far as it would go until her lips were touching the base of his genitals with every stroke. Though she was gagging even more now, Blaze swirled her tongue around her aggressor's penis, showing that no matter how much she was being dominated, she could still put her two cents in.

Almost abruptly, Deidara let go of his partner's hair and backed away, causing Blaze to almost fall forward due to the sudden change. She luckily caught herself with her free hand; the other remained under her underwear, but stopped fingering her clit. The sexual tension was so immense that the girl started trembling and gasping slightly. Still clad in her black boots, her legs made squeaky noises as the two leather articles rubbed against each other.

She looked up at Deidara with confused eyes, unable to form a coherent thought.

A smirk shot up one side of the artist's mouth.

"You're not getting that satisfaction, whore. You still have plenty of punishment to go."

Suddenly, Blaze felt a slight amount of anger as her lower half pulsated. She had almost come, and Deidara knew it.

The blonde slipped his cock back into his attire and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back shortly," added Deidara with his back towards his partner, "so you just keep yourself busy or something, hm."

Before Blaze could fully comprehend what happened, the door opened and closed, severing Deidara from her line of sight.

Convinced that Deidara was on the hunt to find some kind of deranged sex toy or restraints, Blaze let herself fall back on the mattress. She looked down at her legs and saw that her favorite pair of boots were now scuffed due to the friction between them just before.

"Fuck." She simply blurted out as she unzipped and unbuckled them. Her feet felt a sea of relief as they had been sweating all throughout the sexual encounter.

Blaze also properly took off her shorts, which were around her knees for a while now. Her thong was now the only thing which prevented her from being fully naked. For about a full minute, the girl laid back and caught her breath, allowing her body to cool down.

"_You know what? Fuck Deidara." _ Blaze thought to herself.

If Deidara was going to make this hard for her, she might as well increase his difficulty as well.

Without haste, Blaze gathered all of her clothing and accessories and started to get fully dressed. Although there was still a pulsation between her legs, it was slightly subsiding. The girl didn't worry about losing sensation, however, as she knew she would get it right back when Deidara tore off all her clothes and restrained her with whatever item her was fetching.

Little did Blaze know that Deidara wasn't returning with just kinky items, but something much, much worse.

…

Blaze was right about one thing, her partner was indeed gathering restraints to use on her, but he was also gathering a secret weapon, something that would finally make the girl realize what her place was and think twice about trash talking his artistic views.

The blonde bomber, without an Akatsuki cloak, roamed though the seemingly endless hallways of darkness, searching for what he desired. He had already come across a pair of handcuffs and rope, so all he needed was the secret weapon.

"Shit, I hope the fool's around." Deidara said to himself as he walked further into darkness, shrouded in only candle light emitting from the walls of the narrow corridor.

Surprisingly, the artist knew exactly where to go, and stopped in front of a door identically similar to every other one. Just as he was about to knock, a low voice echoed from behind him in the darkness.

"What are you doing, Deidara? I hope you know what happens to those who touch my funds."

Deidara whipped around to see Kakuzu standing in the shadows. The Akatsuki's treasurer was half covered in shadow, hiding even more of his body than his Akatsuki cloak normally did.

"Relax Kakuzu, I'm just borrowing your dumb-witted partner." Deidara said with a sigh to his voice.

While Deidara didn't get along with most of the fellow Akatsuki, he was indifferent to Kakuzu. The man didn't say much of anything anyway; he was merely obsessed with money. As long as he stayed out of Kakuzu's financial affairs, Deidara knew he'd be on Kakuzu's good side, if he had any other side but bad.

"Normally I'd ask what you would need my partner for-" Kakuzu stopped mid sentence due to noticing the handcuffs and rope in Deidara's hand, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the thought of what Deidara was really planning to do with his partner.

"But I don't really care." Growled Kakuzu, finishing his sentence.

"Fine by me, hm." Deidara smirked.

With that, the bomber opened the door and headed inside. Kakuzu simply turned the other cheek and headed off to do business of his own elsewhere.

Upon entering the fairly large room, the first thing Deidara noticed, that anyone would notice for that matter, was a male figure kneeling down in front of an odd looking shrine with many red candles making the center of the room look like an open furnace. The figure had his back turned, but it was painfully obvious to Deidara who this was.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, interrupting my ceremony and all, huh?" the figure snarled at Deidara without turning around, maintaining his praying posture.

Instead of getting defensive, Deidara let a grin creep up is face.

"Well let's just say what I have in store for you is much more fun than your pointless ceremonies, hm."

The kneeling figure slightly turned his head allowing a single violet eye to peer over one shoulder. The figure spit out a chuckle.

"We'll just see about that, Blondie. Shoot."

…

Blaze finished bucking up her boots and decided to sit back and relax. Deidara had never made her wait this long, so something had to be wrong.

"_Has he finally snapped? Is he finally gonna attempt to kill me?" _Thought Blaze with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Blaze almost put her weapon belt on, but decided against it; Deidara would just take it off again and use it against her. Instead, she tossed the leather strap to the far corner of the room, all knives still attached.

Her vagina was still pulsating, but it was bearable now; she managed to cling onto the pleasurable feeling for as long as possible with the hope that Deidara would come back as soon as possible and make her explode, not literally.

To her luck, her partner opened up the door with a sly grin drawn across his mouth; he had something planned for her, and by the look on his face she was a little afraid to find out what it was.

"Took your sweet time, Deidara." Blaze said with a sarcastic tone. If she had to make Deidara rage again, so be it. The last time ended pretty well.

"Say whatever you want Blaze, you won't wipe this grin away, hm!" Yelled Deidara while maintaining his smile.

Deidara leaped at Blaze without warning and clicked something metal around her wrists as both he and her crashed down into the mattress. Blaze glanced up and saw that she was handcuffed. The girl knew where this was going and produced a giant smile.

"It's been a long time since you've done something like this, hun." Blaze said to Deidara with a low groan, letting some of her arousal escape through her sentence.

Straddling Blaze, Deidara laughed at the girl and produced a rope from under his shirt.

"Just you wait, Blaze. This will be quite the artistic experience, don't you think, hm?" Replied Deidara, a snake's grin still poised on his mouth as he stuck out and retracted a tongue from one of his hand mouths.

Blaze laid back on the mattress while slightly writhing around at the thought of her aggressor taking full advantage of her bound body. Deidara took this opportunity to tie her legs together, not even bothering to take her boots off.

Fully clothed and bound, Blaze looked like a poor young girl who had just been abducted and was about to have the worst day of her life. The only thing wrong with the picture was that she was grinning with a closed mouth smile like a madman. The girl pressed her handcuffed hands into the middle of her chest and squeezed her breasts together, creating cleavage underneath her top and making the outline of her bra visible.

To Blaze's surprise, the blonde walked away from her, pulled up a chair in the corner and sat next to the doorway, matching her grin with the grin he had been maintaining since entering the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaze asked her captor, still maintaining a smile. Deidara's smile grew even larger.

"Don't ask me," Deidara pointed a backwards facing thumb at the open door, "ask him."

Blaze's grin completely vanished when she saw a tall muscular figure standing in the doorway. A large three-bladed scythe was draped over the figure's shoulder. If that didn't give it away, the figure walked into the dim light of the room and produced a heavy laugh.

"I didn't expect this! You promised her to be willing, not _**bound**_ and _**unwilling**_! You sick bastard!" Hidan's voice was loud enough to echo throughout the entire complex.

The immortal's eyes narrowed and focused on Blaze's long and slender legs.

"I _loooooove _when they squirm around." Hidan growled under his breath.

Blaze whipped her head to look at Deidara; the blonde was now leaning back in the chair, waiting for the show to unfold.

"You _**piece of shit**_." Blaze snarled at Deidara. Her partner merely chuckled.

"Consider this payback for being a _**piece of shit **_yourself, whore." Deidara's grin was still existent. His blue eye narrowed.

Blaze's teal eyes flashed back at Hidan, fearfully examining the Jashinist as he slowly approached her.

If there was one fellow Akatsuki member Blaze hated the most, it was Hidan. Whenever in close proximity to Blaze, Hidan would always try to cop a feel of her chest or get a handful of her ass. His mouth had no manners either; nearly every time Akatsuki members met up, whether in person or through hologram, Hidan's filthy mouth gave Blaze all the attention it thought she needed. Deidara was aware of all these things and chose him based on them, along with the fact that almost every other Akatsuki member seemed to be asexual or completely emotionless. The blonde wanted Blaze to suffer.

Despite all these things, Blaze thought Hidan was one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. She obviously had a thing for Deidara, but Hidan was something different; he was as masculine as they came.

Blaze never liked overly muscular guys, but Hidan had the perfect proportion of muscle on his body. Blaze even caught herself examining his chiseled physique from time to time, only to feel filthy due to feeling attracted to such a vile beast. She also thought if Hidan had a cock that matched the size of his smug attitude. This thought made her feel even dirtier.

Blaze may have despised Hidan for his improper manners and personality, but her eyes held a glint of desire as he now stood right in front of her vision.

Hidan had removed his robe earlier, revealing a bare, muscular chest, and dark grey pants.

Hidan proceeded to spike his scythe into the floor next to the mattress.

"Won't be needing that." Hidan said as he took a step closer to Blaze, his feet now touching the edge of the mattress.

Blaze recoiled at the Jashinist's statement, but didn't completely back away; she knew this is what she wanted deep down in the back of her mind.

"I've been waiting for this for a long, long time, slut!" Hidan called down to Blaze with a sadistic grin.

Hidan crouched down to get on Blaze's level and produced one of his retractable short spears. A slight glint of horror appeared in her eyes.

"Get that shit away from me!" yelled Blaze, not wanting to become Hidan's next sacrifice.

"Relax," Called Deidara from across the room, "if he kills you I'll be sure to make a beautiful explosion out of his corpse, hm."

The blonde gave Blaze a small smirk of reinsurance.

Blaze moved her eyes back to Hidan. This was her ultimate dark desire, so she might as well enjoy it while she had the chance to. She still didn't fully like the idea of getting fucked by the man who sexually harassed her for weeks on end, however, so she was going to make it as difficult as possible.

Without second thought, Hidan gave her a quick shove on the shoulder, toppling her over on the mattress. Blaze saw the shove coming and braced for it, but Hidan was simply too strong.

"_Fuck, he's strong. Resisting is going to be tough." _Blaze thought to herself.

Before she could think anything else, Hidan was on top, straddling her and holding her handcuffed hands over her head, pinning her to the bed.

"You fucking asshole." Blaze uttered to her aggressor before spitting right in his face. She was confident that Hidan wouldn't retaliate too much with Deidara watching the action.

To her surprise, Hidan delivered a hard slap to her face. The slap wasn't hard enough to loosen teeth or bruise her face, but hard enough to smack her head to the side and temporarily stun her. Blaze's eyes widened with surprise as Hidan turned her head for her to look back at him.

With her jaw fitted neatly into his grip, Hidan came closer to Blaze until his nose touched hers.

"You listen here, bitch. You're shit and you can't do shit. You'll regret spitting in my face like a cheap whore!" The silver-haired man screamed into Blaze's face, terrifying her, but at the same time arousing her with a powerful display of dominance.

Without Blaze's knowledge, Hidan stuffed the short spear underneath her top and forced his weapon up, splitting the girl's shirt in half at the front. With the same hand, Hidan grabbed a hold of the torn shirt and ripped it right off of Blaze's shoulders with little effort.

With her cuffed hands being held above her head, Blaze couldn't do much as the insane immortal straddled her. She could feel a large erection pressing against her through Hidan's pants. Without even having to see it, Blaze concluded to herself that Hidan did in fact have a cock as big as his ego.

With a slight smirk, Hidan bent over to match his lips to Blaze's. The girl was able to retaliate with a light head butt, temporarily stunning Hidan. It wasn't pain that stunned him, it was defiance.

"You bitch!" Hissed Hidan after coming back to reality.

As expected, another slap connected with Blaze's face, this time on the other side, violently pivoting her head to the side. Noticing that the girl was still stunned from the slap, Hidan dove down and forced his lips onto hers. Hidan was a very sloppy kisser, but grace wasn't one his attributes. Blaze, realizing it was futile to keep fighting back, succumbed and began to swirl her tongue inside Hidan's much as she returned all of his open mouth kisses.

Without even knowing at first, Hidan's spear slipped under the middle of her bra and cut it in half, exposing Blaze's breasts for the second time today. Blaze didn't care, however, as Hidan began to massage and squeeze her nipples, generating great feelings of stimulation to jolt through her body.

Hidan released Blaze's mouth and looked down at her as the once unwilling girl was now writhing with pleasure at the touch of his fingertips.

"Wow," the Jashinist said with surprise, "you really are a fuckin' whore."

"Shut up and get on with it, fuckface." Blaze said with a sexual hum to her voice.

The girl was both ashamed and enjoying her current situation. Deidara seemed to lose a bit of enjoyment as he saw Blaze begin to enjoy Hidan.

"_I'll let him have fun with her for just a bit longer." _Deidara thought to himself as he crossed his arms and watched. His grin was still there, but it had shrunk in size.

Hidan grabbed a handful of Blaze's black hair and forced her up on her knees, only to twirl her around and push her back down into the bed. Though her hands were still cuffed, she managed to break her fall slightly as she balanced herself on her bound hands and knees.

The immortal pressed himself against Blaze's rear end, allowing her to feel just how hard he was.

Being an expert in wielding his weapons, Hidan quickly cut a slit Blaze's shorts, not wanting to fondle around with buttons and zippers, without harming her. Blaze merely felt the pointed end slightly brush over her clit, making her even damper that she previously was.

With the barrier out of the way, Hidan pulled Blaze's thong over to the side, exposing her dripping pussy, and slipped his dick out of his pants. He was about to sever the rope holding her legs together so she could spread them, but figured she would be much tighter with her legs bound.

"This will hurt like a bitch." Hidan warned to Blaze with one hand on her hip.

Unlike Deidara, who usually eased his penis inside, Hidan went in full force, slamming his lower abdomen against Blaze's ass and burying his dick as far as it could go. Blaze made a noise which sounded like a mix between a gasp and a scream as Hidan's cock pounded against her far inner wall. Deidara nearly leaped at the sound, but realized that his partner was not in any trouble.

Holding her hips with both hands now, Hidan proceeded to thrust into Blaze's pussy while pulling her hips into him, getting as much out of her body as possible; Hidan knew he may never have another chance like this.

"You filthy, filthy whore!" Hidan mocked as he fucked the girl as hard as he could.

Her legs being bound together, along with her natural tightness, created a narrow pathway which stretched with every thrust, making the girl nearly cry with pleasure.

"Oh-Oh god! YES! FUCK!" Screamed Blaze at the top of her lungs as she climaxed relatively quickly, probably due to all the built up pleasure from before.

Blaze's inner walls pulsated and tightened as she oozed all over Hidan's cock. Hidan, who almost seemed to pay no attention to the girl's orgasm, continued to force himself in and out of Blaze, whose head was now buried into the mattress as she continued screaming. She could feel another orgasm slowly creeping out along with tears in her eyes.

"You're not getting off so easily, bitch." Growled Hidan as he almost pulled his dick out of Blaze. He kept the first inch or so inside and teased her entrance with it, driving her into a moaning frenzy.

Deidara had watched long enough as he walked over to the two fellow Akatsuki members, stripping himself of all clothing in the process.

Hidan took a look over his shoulder and noticed the nude Deidara. Keeping his eyes fixated on Deidara's face and nothing else, due to being extremely homophobic, Hidan cracked a small smirk.

"About damn time, Blondie. I've been dying to find out what this slut's mouth feels like." The Jashinist snapped at Deidara.

Deidara merely chuckled and shooed Hidan away with a simple hand motion.

"I'll show you what true art is, hm!" The blonde refuted.

The time it took for Hidan to remove himself and for Deidara to take his place felt like hours to Blaze's throbbing body.

"Just fuck me already!" Yelled the female with sexual desire threaded in her voice.

On that note, Deidara shoved himself inside Blaze and grabbed hold of her waist.

"Oh god yes." Moaned Blaze as the narrow void was now filled.

Being roughly the same size as Hidan, Blaze felt herself slip into a world of bliss. Before she knew it, a naked Hidan now stood in front of her.

"Eat it!" Yelled the silver-haired sadist as he forcefully shoved the length of his cock into the girl's mouth, causing her gag reflex to kick in.

Paying no attention to her discomfort, Hidan continued to fuck her mouth violently as Blaze used her tongue to pleasure him.

On the other end, Deidara vigorously drove himself into Blaze, allowing her lower half to bounce back against him after each thrust.

"I bet your face looks pretty artistic!" Shouted Deidara as he gave one side of Blaze's ass a hard slap, adding more redness to her previous punishment.

The blonde proceeded to use one of unique hands to lick Blaze's clit as he continued to fuck her hard. Using his free hand to guide his dick, Deidara let only the first half inch of himself wander inside as his other hand was tracing its tongue across her clit faster than before. Feeling as if Blaze was being tortured enough, Deidara began to thrust into her all the way again. The bomber kept going at a slow pace, however, to fully feel how the inside of her vagina felt. Seeing that the girl's legs were trembling and on the verge of succumbing to another orgasm, Deidara increased his speed while maintaining his hand-tongue speed as well.

Receiving oral sex and being fucked hard at the same time made the girl erupt again, spilling her cum into Deidara's hand-mouth. Blaze's cut shorts were now fully stained with two loads of her fluid.

Moaning as she came, Hidan felt the girl's mouth close around his cock. The Jashinist let out his own groan of pleasure as he felt an orgasm of his own begin to rush upon him. Keeping mind over matter, Hidan wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet.

Hidan ceased to fuck Blaze's mouth and slipped himself out of her orifice. Cock in hand while keeping a hold on Blaze's head, Hidan swatted her face with his cock repeatedly, leaving a couple small marks on her face.

"You like that, bitch?" Groaned Hidan as he shoved his cock back inside her mouth, leaving her no time to answer.

Blaze simply moaned and groaned as she began to slouch down; it was hard for her to stay on her hands and knees while her body trembled so much, never mind concentrate on forming sentences.

From behind, Deidara was now taking his length all the way out of Blaze only to shove it all back in at once. Every large thrust made the girl gasp on Hidan's dick.

Sensing that orgasm was near, Hidan began to thrust his dick inside Blaze's mouth faster, forcing the girl to purse her lips together even tighter. After a few final thrusts, Hidan removed himself from Blaze, gave himself a few pumps, and came all over the girl's face, making sure to get a majority of his cum in or around her mouth. With a final moan, the Jashinist got everything out and glared over at Deidara.

"You're on your own now, Blondie." Hidan said as he proceeded to dress himself back up.

Hidan walked over to where he left his scythe, pulled it out of the ground, and went over to the chair Deidara was previously sitting in and decided to sit back and watch the show. Being a perverted sex fiend, Hidan saw this as a live porno.

With Hidan out of the way, Deidara had Blaze all to himself again. The blonde flipped the girl over on her back, seeing that her arms would collapse at any time, and grabbed Hidan's short spear which was conveniently right next to the mattress. Not only did Deidara cut the rope which bound Blaze's legs together, but he also took the proper time to remove her ruined shorts and thong. Deidara was about to unzip her boots as well, but time was of the essence so he left them on.

With her legs now free, Blaze spread them as wide as possible and Deidara mounted her in missionary position. Almost immediately, Deidara entered Blaze again and began to go in as deep as possible. In this position he was also able to pleasure her breasts with his hand-mouths. Within no time, Blaze was moaning and gasping again.

"Have you learned your lesson bitch? Hm?" Questioned Deidara with heavy breath.

"Y-y-yesss. Yes I-I have!" moaned Blaze as a third orgasm was making its way down her body.

"Who's your master?" The blonde inquired with heavy beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Y-you are!" Gasped Blaze.

With Deidara's tongues licking away at her breasts and his dick hitting her in the right spot, Blaze could no longer contain herself. A third and final orgasm exploded from the girl, finally causing her body to temporarily shut down with one last scream. She was still conscious, but the ecstasy-like pleasure had overcome her and caused her body to go limp.

Deidara, who just about reached his limit, penetrated deep within Blaze several more times before pulling out. The bomber fondled himself and unloaded on Blaze, aiming specifically for her breasts.

Blaze laid on the mattress, moaning softly to herself as her cum-covered body still pulsated. She has had some really good sex in the past, but nothing that could match up to what she just experienced. The same could be said for Deidara as well.

The blonde looked down at his semi-conscious partner and smiled; he thought he had done a good job. He had almost forgotten about Hidan when something soft hit him from behind.

Deidara turned around to discover his clothes at his feet.

"You're welcome douche." Hidan said abruptly.

"No, you're welcome asshole." Proclaimed Deidara as he pointed towards his satisfied partner.

"Ah, well thanks, I guess. It would have happened eventually anyway, see ya." Said Hidan with his usual sarcastic tone.

Hidan proceeded to leave the room, scythe draped over his shoulder and hand in pocket. After the door closed, Deidara could faintly hear Hidan's voice clashing with Kakuzu's as the latter grumbled something about a mission.

"_Was he listening to us the whole time?" _Deidara thought silently to himself.

Deidara didn't care, however, as he had just had one hell of an evening. He turned around to examine his piece of work that was now curled up on the mattress, taking a nap.

With a body which looked like it had curves molded from clay and key features which were absolutely flawless, Deidara considered himself a lucky man when it came to Blaze.

Not only was she an eyeful, but she knew all the right buttons to push and turn Deidara into a monster. He hoped she would try to piss him off again in the near future.

Though he needed a thick-headed assistant, he created one hell of an art piece this evening. For once, the madman had a sculpture which could be admired instead of destroyed.

* * *

**So yeah, I usually don't write things like this, but I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated so I can improve future lemons if I write them.  
**


End file.
